Syrma
Syrma is the main character the player controls in Mugen Souls Z. The role she has in her Galaxy is the successor of the Original Ultimate God. Syrma has a very strong bond with a coffin she carries around. She takes the coffin with her everywhere. She will even sleep inside it. Appearance Syrma has a medium bust and average height. She has long blonde hair which can reach down to her feet. The tips of her hair are white. She has blue eyes and pointy ears. Her outfit is blue and it consists of three hair accessories, thigh high white socks and blue shoes. There are also rose hearts on the center of her outfit. On her back is a heart-shaped pouch with the sign of Virgo on it. When Syrma changes her appearance, due in part of absorbing Chou-Chou's powers, she dons the outfits and haircolors of Chou-Chou's seven other selves, but still retains her personality and eye color. Personality Despite having her type of Moe labeled as Ego, she is anything but selfish, she's more of an airhead. Even though she is the character the player controls, Chou-Chou is the one who is giving all of the orders and leads the party since she is the one who has a plan as well as many peons to serve as her scouts. Syrma is laid back, likes to take breaks and is very carefree. She often forgets her objectives because all she can think about is resting, she can even take naps in broad daylight. Syrma often says stuff that angers Chou-Chou such as calling her cute and small often resulting in even more losses of brain cells since that is the spot where Chou-Chou mostly resides. As Syrma continues traveling the Twelve World Galaxy, she become disturbed on how she was the only one of the Ultimate Gods to have a specific duty, while the other just do whatever they wanted. After fighting Tioni for the first time,and absorbing Onluka's powers and memories, she become to avoid thinking about the issue and take more on each world to delay the fact that she may have to destroy a little girl to the save the Twelve Worlds. Troubles with Chou-Chou They venture off and stumble upon a rival party which happen to be Chou-Chou and Ryuto. Nao and Syrma lose, then Chou-Chou gets curious and wants to take the coffin. Syrma warns Chou-Chou to not take it because it's dangerous as well as it also being her prized possession. The coffin snatched Chou-Chou and absorbed all of her abilities but did not return her in her original state that Syrma claims was a malfunction. Joining the Party After the fiasco, they settle down in the hot spring and become good friends. Chou-Chou and Syrma both have similar Goals, Syrma wants to absorb all of the Ultimate Gods on this Galaxy so she can get the rest of her powers back and Chou-Chou wants to subjugate each world by making the strongest being her peon. There is no way for Chou-Chou to conquer anything in her current state and Syrma is too lazy with not many material support so teaming up would be the best choice. Chou-Chou blames everything on Syrma and as penance makes her the one responsible to take care of her. Chou-Chou is not even able to keep up with the main party on foot because the legs on her new body are too short so Chou-Chou must rely on riding on Syrma's head to get around. Most of Chou-Chou's powers are lost and Syrma does not even know how to use it and she will give explanations of the Undisputed Goddess' power. The only power Syrma has not received was the power to change her form completely but is still able to change her outfit and Moe Affinity. Therefore Syrma also has to rely on poses the enemy may have a fetish for as well in order to captivate them. Chou-Chou on the other hand can still change forms but remain in a tiny body. Fusion Abilities *'Ultimate Jump:' Obtained after beating Scarlet World. Allows Syrma to jump. At certain Planet Spots, Syrma absorbs a power that boosts her jumping. *'Ultimate Analyze:' Obtained after beating Silver World. Allows Syrma to view the enemies stats. *'Ultimate Snag:' Obtained after beating Violet World. Allows Syrma to obtain treasures from mid-air purple treasure chests. *'Ultimate Hunt:' Obtained after beating Crimson World. Allows Syrma to open blue treasure chests. *'Ultimate Warp:' Obtained after beating Ebon World. Allows Syrma to use "spiked warp points". *'Ultimate Walk:' Obtained after beating Gray World. Allows Syrma to run faster on the field. *'Ultimate Swim:' Obtained after beating Amethyst World. Allows Syrma to swim through water filled areas or float over gaps or ice. *'Ultimate Decrypt:' Obtained after beating Sapphire World. Allows Syrma to decrypt the descriptions of certain Planet Spots *'Ultimate Hustle:' Obtained after beating Ivory World on the "True Ending" route. Allows Syrma to cause green barriers to disappear. Nicknames or Petnames Syrma usually calls people by nicknames or pet names but it doesn't apply to everyone *Ryuto - Ryutotes *Altis - Alley *Chou-Chou - Chouchers *Reu - Rei Rei *Onluka - Lookie Lou *Bertram - Bertie *Ace - Aceums *Tioni - Tio *Belleria - Belarina *Sandy - Sandarella *Tsukika - Kika *Kakeru - Cakie poo *Nao - Naosie Soul, Supra, Welsh, Shirogane, Dees, Sharuru and Marina Don't really get one Gallery Syrma cosplays as Noire.png|Syrma dressed as Noire|link= Syrma and Supura bondage.jpg|All tied up. Chou-Chou snuggles with Syrma.jpg|Real comfy spot. Rejected Syrma drawing no1.png|Rejected drawing. More Syrma.jpg|More of designs that were rejected. Syrma.png|Lineart of the first Hot Spring image Syrma and coffin.jpg|With the coffin mugen-souls-z-screenshot-11-ps3-us-01May14.jpg|In the coffin mugen-souls-z-screenshot-10-ps3-us-01May14.jpg|♫ Little ChouChou on my head ♫ Fetish Pose cutins Syrma final moe kill Ego.png|Ego Syrma Syrma final moe kill Sadist.png|Sadist Syrma Syrma final moe kill Masochist.png|Masochist Syrma Syrma final moe kill Bipolar.png|Bipolar Syrma Syrma final moe kill Graceful.png|Graceful Syrma Syrma final moe kill Ditz.png|Ditz Syrma Syrma final moe kill Hyper.png|Hyper Syrma Syrma final moe kill Terse.png|Terse Syrma Syrma first fetish pose Ego.png Syrma first fetish pose Sadist.png Syrma first fetish pose Masochist.png Syrma first fetish pose Bipolar.png Syrma first fetish pose Graceful.png Syrma first fetish pose Ditz.png Syrma first fetish pose Hyper.png Syrma first fetish pose Terse.png Form select Syrma Ego form change image.png Syrma Sadist form change image.png Syrma Masochist form change image.png Syrma Bipolar form change image.png Syrma Graceful form change image.png Syrma Ditz form change image.png Syrma Hyper form change image.png Syrma Terse form change image.png Quotes *Hmm,what should l do next? *Oww! *Stop it! *l win *giggles*! *Transform *I knew i could do it *Phew, I won but... so tired Trivia *In Keiji Shooting Star Inafune Volume 2, they had her name spelled as "Syrma" in English but kept with the spelling of "Sylma" on the opening. Both videos were released on April 2nd 2013 on Compile Heart's official Youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zmu1UMpvM9U&list=PLEipjGFJBh3g_YQGEAC0VVoQXHuZ9NFod&index=2 External links * Category:Female characters Category:Playable characters Category:Mugen Souls Z characters Category:God characters Category:Ego Category:Graceful Category:Ditz Category:Bipolar Category:Hyper Category:Masochist Category:Sadist Category:Terse Category:Syrma